Late Night Confessions
by Tellhound
Summary: Drake wakes up after having had a nightmare and being unable to go back to sleep he watches some TV until Josh wakes up. Josh that decides to talk to Drake gets to hear a confession from his brother that he never thought he's hear. Could it be that he have something to confess himself? Drake/Josh. Rated T just in case. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show Drake & Josh or the characters.

**A/N: If you don't like slash I suggest you don't read this story. If you don't mind it, feel free to read. Please leave a review telling me what you think about the story.**

_**Late Night Confessions**_

It was a late night in the middle of the summer when Drake woke up drenched in sweat and his heart pounding fast and hard like he had been running. Whatever he had dreamed had left him with panic as he woke up. He took a few deep breath and whispered to himself that it was okay and that it had just been a dream. A horrible horrible dream. He closed his eyes and to his horror he saw Josh in a crashed car with blood all over. He quickly opened his eyes and wondered if that was what he had dreamed about. Then he got scared that maybe it hadn't been just a dream, maybe it had happened for real. He jumped out of his bed and down to the floor as quick as he could before running over to Josh's bed and turning on the lamp that stood on Josh's bedside table. To his relief Josh was lying there on his side with a smile on his face, dreaming about something that obviously wasn't a nightmare. But just seeing him alive wasn't enough for Drake. He needed to hear his voice, needed to see his big blue eyes, he needed to feel him. He slowly reached out his hand and gently placed it on Josh's shoulder unsure of if he should do this or not. Deciding against it he let go of Josh and turned off the lamp again. He couldn't wake his brother up just because of a bad dream. He was almost 18 years old for crying out loud. He walk towards the metallic ladder that led to his bed, but stopped when he was halfway there. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep again. So instead of going to back to his bed he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. He zapped through the channels and stopped at some old rerun of _Celebrities Under Water_. He'd seen the episode a hundred times, but he didn't care. There was nothing else on TV right now so this was better than lying in bed, trying not to think of what little he remembered from the dream.

He was halfway through the episode when he could hear Josh's tired voice asking: "Why are you watching TV in the middle of the night?" Drake thought for a few seconds about weather to tell Josh or not about the dream. Deciding against it he simply said: "Can't sleep." Josh wasn't stupid. He knew it was something more than that. "Can't or don't want to?" He asked his brother in hopes that he was gonna tell him the truth. "A little bit of both." Drake said and sighed. Josh got out of his bed and walked over to Drake and sat down beside him on the couch. "Another bad dream?" Drake turned off the sound on the TV and answered his brother's question. "I think so. I mean... I don't rememeber the dream, but when I close my eyes I just see..." He stopped himself unable to say the last few words. "What, Drake? What do you see?" Josh asked while looking at his brother. He had to know. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Remember last time you wouldn't talk about your dream?" Josh asked as his mind got filled with the memories. It had been horrible to see Drake suffer like that. "How could I forget?" The last thing Drake wanted to think about was what had happened that time and he knew the only way that Josh wouldn't start talking more about it was if he told him about what he saw when he closed his eyes. So he looked at Josh and said: "When I close my eyes I see you... dead. You're inside a crashed car and there's just so much blood." He got tears in his eyes at the thought of losing his brother, his best friend. "It's not real, okay? I'm sitting right here." Josh said in an attempt to get Drake to stop thinking of him being dead. "I know. But this isn't the first time. What if I one day wake up and my dreams of you dying comes true?"

"No one never knows what will happen, but for now I'm alive. You need to stop focusing of what can happen instead of what is happening at the moment. You can't go through life in fear of losing someone, because it will happen. There just isn't the need of you thinking about it all the time." Josh said. "But it's not just someone I'm scared of losing, okay? It's you! I'm terrified of losing you!" Drake yelled. "Why? Half the time you act like you don't even like me." Josh say, surprised over what Drake just said. "Are you that blind?" Drake asks while getting up from the couch. "I love you!"

"Well, of course you do. I'm your brother." Josh said oblivious to what Drake meant. "No. You don't understand. I _love_ you."

"Oh." Was all Josh could say. "How... How long have you... You know?" Josh asked. "I don't know." Drake said and sat down on the couch again. "I started noticing that I have feelings for you around the same time that you and Mindy started dating for the first time." They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Drake got up from the couch again and looked at Josh and said: "I'll just sleep in the guestroom until you leave for college or I leave for... anything." He walked over to the door and when he put his hand on the doorknob he could feel Josh's hand grab his arm. Drake let go of the doorknob and looked at his stepbrother. "Josh, please let go of me so I can leave."

"I don't want you to leave." Josh said, but still let go of Drake. "You may not want to, but I am leaving anyway. It's just gonna be weird between us now. I shouldn't have said anything." He turned towards the door again only to be stopped once again. However, this time it wasn't just Josh's hand on his arm. This time Josh grabbed him by the waist, spun him towards him and kissed him. Drake was surprised and at first he tried to pull away. However after a few seconds he relaxed and started kissing josh back. Eventually Josh pulled away and Drake could feel the need for more. "What was that for?" Drake asked while trying to act like it was no big deal. "Well, I never said I didn't love you." Josh answered and smiled. Josh walked over to his own bed and sat down on it and looked over at Drake still standing at the door looking like he had no clue what had just happened. "That's it?" Drake asked. "You're just gonna kiss me, tell me that you feel the same and now we're supposed to just act like nothing?" Josh could hear the anger in Drake's voice. "Of course not. I just thought you might want to share the bed with me." Not wanting to waste another second Drake walked to Josh's bed and sat down beside him. They started kissing again while slowly laying down on the bed. Eventually the kissing stopped and Josh was laying on his back with Drake's head on his chest. Josh took Drake's hand in his and whispered: "I love you." He expected Drake to tell him he loved him too, instead Drake looked at him and said: "What about Mindy? You two just started dating again."

"I guess I have to break up with her. I don't want to break her heart again, but I want to be with you." Josh thought back to the last time they had broken up and remembered how much it had hurt both of them. He never wanted that to happen again, but if he was gonna be with Drake it had to happen one last time. "Or you continue to date her. It's not like you have to be with me." Drake looked away from Josh. He was sure that he would chose Mindy over him. "No. I'm not gonna continue to date her. I want to be yours and only yours. That is if your willing to be mine." Drake looked at Josh once again and said: "Of course I want to be yours. Haven't I made that clear yet?"

"I just mean that you can't continue dating girls anymore." Josh said. "They mean nothing to me. Beside as long as I have you I have everything I need." They both became quiet for a while and when Josh started talking again he realized that Drake was asleep. He kissed Drake on the forehead and whispered: "I love you." Then he closed his eyes and just listened to the slow even breaths coming from his boyfriend until he fell asleep.

The End

**A/N: I know this story is quite OOC and it didn't turn out as I expected, but to be my very first attempt at slash and Drake & Josh I have to say I'm quite happy how it turned out. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave me an review.**


End file.
